Aftermath
by AyameAkako
Summary: Chrona is being driven to the edge of her mind into the darkness and only Maka and the others can save her? Is Medusa really dead or is she trying to take control over Chronas body? But how can Maka and the others fight such a battle? KidXChrona girl
1. The Beginning

_**Titles Idea: Aftermath **_

_**Authors Notes- another Story featuring Chrona, as the sort main characters, ever other character will appear when need be this is what will happen after the battle, mostly centered on Chrona. If any pairing Chrona X Death the Kid (Chrona is a girl in my world but I do read stories as her as a guy sometimes.) **_

_**Note I'm a bit rusty with story writing fill free to give me any advice**_

_**End of Authors notes: **_

Chrona smiled softly to herself the sand felt warm against her feet as she heard the cries a seagull flew above her gliding on the winds. She leaned against the cold rocks they were a bit hard but it didn't bother her. It had been about two weeks sense the battle with the Kenshin. People were calling it _The Day of Great Faith_, and were honoring those after the battle. It was rare for all of them to come together like this without having a reason for fighting.

She was happy to say the least something she had never quite felt in her entire life. Medusa could no longer harm her. The Kenshin was gone and yet the madness had not left completely. In the sky it gleamed red reminding them that the madness was sure to rise again there had been talk of a nameless warrior rising from the debt of madness.

Suddenly she froze her eyes widening as she saw a crab scuttling across the ground. She drew Steins coat closer around her, he had given it to her long sense the end of the battle, and she was glade for it for her frame shivered.

"Chrona!" shouted Maka from behind the rock her tone was light and happy. Chrona rose from where she was feeling a different kind of warmth as she saw Maka. Her eyes were gleaming with friendliness. Her wounds still had not healed as had her own. She could still feel the throb as she stood.

Chronas smile wavered when she noticed some people were looking at her, a shiver ran down her spine as she ducked her head her eyes falling onto the ground. She could see their accusing looks their narrowed eyes. Knowing that she should have been there for her friend her arms hung dangling at her side. Useless…that's what Ragnarok called her, that's what her own Mother had called her cold hating and loathing. Chrona trembled.

"What the matter Chrona?" whispered Maka her tone worried as she paused in front of her a cloud of depression seemed to be following Chrona. Maka narrowed her eyes as she slowly turned to look at the people on the beach. "Don't look at Chrona like that." She spoke her tone sharp and cold it didn't sound like Makas…normal voice.

Chrona blinked had she done something wrong? And yet she felt a small amount of warmth and stopped trembling. Feeling something warm on her shoulder she glanced hesitantly up at Maka meeting her gaze for a few moments.

"You really have come along way Chrona." striking pride filled her voice as she looked down at me. Chrona smiled the sand and the warm wind was soothing. But then it became Medusas cold and slithering.

"Yes a long way! You are a very bad child Chrona how do you think you could change?" her voice became colder she could hear it snakes slithering across the ground as they began to go closer towards her. Their fangs extended as the serpent grew large its massive head gleaming as it rose its head its forked tong slithering in front of its mouth.

The screams that came from Chrona could have awoken the dead. And it would be a great surprise if they didn't. They were filled with pure agony as she awoke started her face covered in sweet, "No!" she repeated it with volume it was becoming a chant as she covered her face with her hand, her thin frame trembling as she shook her head from side to side. Tears sparkling down her face, they turned into red drops.

Chibi-Chan her Mother happiness when she had first killed her first victim. A powerful smile she now knew that it wasn't one out of love. Medusa could never love her, or anything else she knew of. Chrona swung away from her bed her hands covered her face as she ran almost tripling as she borrowed her head into her pillow sinking against Mr. Corner.

"Such a good obedient child." she could hear the snakes slithering towards her their whispers in her ears. Chrona began to hiccup her entire frame shaking uncontrollably her face hidden buried deep into the pillow as she screamed a muffle cries as she remembered the mans broken form his face, his lifeless eyes staring back at her.

Then she heard the door slowly open.

**Authors Notes: Expect another chapter soon I know it's a bit short but the next few will be longer. I normally write four, maybe five pages length I think that's the right length for pages XD **

**Chibi means small **

**End of Authors Notes. **


	2. Falling and Running

**Authors Notes: Another Chapter I enjoyed writing this one it was fun. Thanks for the review! As I promised another chapter the plot has evolved into something more elaborate.**

**New Summary Ideas: **After the battle with the kenshin everyone thought the world would be much better. But with the level of madness is driving Chrona to the very edge of her mind and is it only because of that? Or dose Medusa still live…inside her own mind? And what happens when Maka and the others have to enter it? Will they be able to help chrona fight her inner demons? Or is it too late?

**End of Authors Notes**

**Chapter Two: **

**Falling and Running **

Chrona could hear footsteps and yet she couldn't hear any breathing. Fear shot through her, her heart pounding faster and faster like a rabbits. She didn't know how to deal with Sid he was dead. And yet he was alive he smelled like old decaying- she buried her head into her pillow digging deeper her whole frame trembling trying to muffle out her sobs, and her cries. Hoping that she wouldn't be punish for her tears .Even if medusa was dead she was still afraid that she would come out of the shadows and tower over her and then she would see her eyes.

Fear was something Medusa never aloud her to talk with her about or to mention. But it was fear that had driven her to madness, fear that had made Ragnarok stronger bigger and had brought her to the edge it would have taken a small breeze to knock her over. Know she was different know she was a bit stronger and yet she could hear Medusas voice in the back of her mind.

"you stronger? Ha how could you be stronger then before." chrona froze when a voice broke through her thoughts causing her to turn away facing the wall fear and pain trembling through her form her wound from the battle with medusa was acting up again and caused her to whimper slightly.

Sid scratched his head "Err…is anything wrong Chrona?" he asked his tone loud and sharp yet there was concern in his voice as well. She shivered frozen. Sid was concerned about her even if she was afraid of him, afraid of his towering form, his dark blue skin.

"Why?" she whispered her tone shaky trembling fearful it was the first time she had spoken directly to him.

"Why…what?" he asked taking a small step closer.

"I don't know how to deal with it." her voice sounded as if it was about to crack her eyes trembling darting back and forth as the pillow hit the ground with a soft thud. All the progress she had made seemed not to matter she hadn't been able to help her friends after all with the battle with the Kenshin.

"Such a useless girl." imagining the snake slithering across her shoulder whispering to her in its hate filled raspy voice. Coming closer its fangs extending her blood…her black blood spilling pouring on the ground.

Chrona screamed shaking her head roughly. "No," over again the voice becoming a chant of fear and desperation she could feel herself being pushed back. Her hands began to claw at her own hair as if she was trying to escape from herself.

Sid blinked "Don't you worry girl calm down it was just a dream, that's the man I still am." his voice boomed in triumph it only seemed to make Chrona worse cringing as if his harsh voice had hit her. She flung her hands to her head. "No!" She wailed lifting her head back as she leapt to her feet her legs trembling underneath her.

"Chrona…you know you're not good enough, you've always been not good enough." the voice whispered Chrona winced the voice was right she was not good enough she had never been good enough. Chrona felt tears pouring dripping in big goops as it fell tingling to the cold stone ground.

"Chrona what's t he matter with you?" ragnarok demanded as he emerged from his back his voice was bored and annoyed as he watched her swing herself around and ignore him.

"Chrona? Chrona what's the matter with you can't you do a simple task and answer the question?" a voice whispered Chronas eyes widened in pure horror no it can't be true. It wasn't…she could answer the question couldn't she? And yet she swung her head away bringing her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around her face, her eyes wide with pain and fear as she buried dragging herself deeper into herself deeper into isolation.

"Chrona?" shouted Ragnarok his voice slightly concerned as he pounded his fists on her back. Ignoring him purposely she buried herself deeper into her madness. She had forgotten all about Sid, and hadn't heard him leave.

Maka smiled laughing, "That was some battle we did…against the Kenshin, "She smiled as the light from outside warmed her skin her wounds were bandaged up as well as Blackstar and Kid.

The hospital room had jars filled with medicine a desk and some more beds there where about six in the room lying against the walls.

"What are you talking about if it wasn't for me? If it wasn't for me who will Surprise god theirs would have been no way you could have defeated him!" he grinned leaping up from his bed his fist in the air. "Ha- he let out a cough and a cry of pain as one of his cracked ribs caused him to grab his side.

"Looks like the battle did some good, at least we don't have to listen to him anymore all the way through." laughed Kid his voice void of emotion as his eyes turned to Maka their was a smile on his face.

"Oh really looks like your wounds are unsymmetrical." teased Blackstar with a grin on his face.

Kids face paled. As he turned to look at his wounds, his bandages were unsymmetrical and uneven. One was slightly up his arm while the other one was lower, his bruises were on the bottom of his face and weren't equal on the other side. Suddenly the door flew open as the laughter cut off as Sid-sensei came barging in the room.

"Maka- its –Chrona- she's." He whispered through heavy breathing.

Soul blinked looking up from the corner of his bed his wounds hadn't been as deep as the rest of him his arm was bandaged and there was a few Band-Aids on his face. His arms were folded behind his back.

Maka blinked alarm flashed across her face.

Maka leapt to her feet and then winced as her wounds throbbed for a few moments slowly she walked out of the bed. Sid-sensei suddenly grabbed her. "Hurry Sid!  
she ordered kicking him in the back like a horse.

"Do not order me around I was never the man when I was alive to take order from a student." And yet he still ran out of the room leaving a rather bewildered. Tsubaki was sitting up on her bed looking at Liz and Patty who had the similar look on their face as Death the Kid hopped to his feet towards the desk draw.

Soul walked across the room his arms folded behind his head as he 'coolly' walked out. "Not cool man we can't have a moments peace can we." he muttered under his breath.

"I have an emergency! I need bandages!" he ordered as he limped over towards the table he had to! He had to make his bandages symmetrical! And yet he froze for a moment on the glares that Liz and Patty had on their faces.

"No it must be symmetrical!" he shouted as they dragged him away a grin on their faces.

"We can't let you kid-kun that's wasting supplies." grinned Patty ear to ear as they dragged him out of the room down towards where Chronas room was. Kid was howling as if he was in agony.

Blackstar blinked. "I who will surpass god cannot be left behind!" he shouted as he struggled to get out of the room wincing as he grabbed the crutch nearest to him limping and flinching slightly as he staggered out of the room.

Tsubaki sighed closing her eyes for a moment taking in the peace and quite for a moment before sliding off of the hospital bed and slowly walking out of the room with a smile on her face. 'I wonder how Chrona is.' She thought as her pace began to increase as worried began to nibble at her smile turning it into a small frown of concern.

**Authors Notes: I have so many good ideas know high five this story shall be awesome. :D **

**Thanks for the review :D **

**End of Authors Notes**


End file.
